


I'm Glad I Met You

by toonlink



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rainy Days, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, walks, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/pseuds/toonlink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion decides it is a good idea to take a walk in the rain. Nezumi is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad I Met You

Shion and Nezumi were both sitting in their room next to each other on the ground, backs leaning against the bed, a book placed in both of their hands.  

The air in the room was rather cold, as winter was coming and the room was silent apart from the sound of book pages being turned.

Shion closed his book, causing Nezumi to raise an eyebrow at him.

“You done already?”

“No. Let’s go outside.”

“But it’s raining, airhead.”

“Yeah!  Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Nezumi rolled his eyes but closed his book and got up.

“Things I do for you.”

Shion grinned, running to get his beanie and scarf. When he was ready, they left the small room, stepping outside in the chilly air. Shion closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.    
  
The air smelled like earth and rain, just as he liked it.  
   
Nezumi still looked slightly unhappy.  
  
“Oh come on, don’t be so grumpy”, Shion commented when he saw what face Nezumi was making.

“But it’s cold. Why do you even like this weather? It’s disgusting. Do you really fancy getting soaking wet?” Nezumi muttered.

“Well, you don’t even have a jacket. Come on, we’ll share.” Shion opened his jacket and grabbed Nezumi’s hand, pulling him close and placing the jacket on both of their heads.  
  
“Better?” he asked.  
“Y-yeah...” Nezumi admitted.  
  
“Come on, let’s walk for a bit”

Nezumi didn’t complain when Shion didn’t let go of his hand.

  
When they got back home both of them were soaking wet and shivering from the cold.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Nezumi said, while handing him some dry clothes, his teeth clattering from the cold.

 

“I thought it was nice.” Shion disagreed.

“Um, Nezumi, these are not my clothes,” Shion said quietly, pointing to the sweater that was slightly too big on him, only his fingertips poking out of the sleeves.

“I know, yours are all in the washing so I gave you some of mine.”

“Oh ok.”

When Nezumi wasn’t looking, Shion buried his nose in the soft fabric of the sweater, taking in a deep breath. It smelled nice, like old book pages, earth and _Nezumi_.

Shion decided that he could definitely live with wearing Nezumi’s clothes.

Nezumi’s voice made Shion back out of his thoughts.

“Hey, Shion.”

“Hm?”

“I got soaking wet, and will probably get a cold because of you, you owe me one.”

“What do you want?” Shion asked.

“Will you read to me?”

“Huh?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Nezumi smiled, sitting down on the bed, taking Shion’s hand and slowly pulling him into his lap.

“Umm, okay then.” Shion replied.

 As he sat down, Shion could feel his own body tense up but then relax into the touch when he felt soft hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.  
 He could feel Nezumi’s face nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent.

Shion let out a sigh and carefully grabbed the book next to him. He opened it, and started to read out loud, his voice being the only thing filling the room apart from the heavy rain that was hitting the roof and Nezumi’s quiet breathing behind him.

Nezumi let out a content hum, his arms still resting around Shion’s waist, cuddling up to him from behind, listening to Shion’s voice.

A moment passed and after a while of reading Shion lost focus when felt Nezumi’s lips resting on the top of his head, familiar hands wandering under the hem of his shirt, thumb tracing soft circles on the sensitive skin of his lower back, fingertips carefully running along  the red lines of his scar.

“H- hey, Nezumi” Shion complained.  
“You aren’t even listening, are you? Why did you even ask me to read to you?”

Shion closed the book and placed it next to him on the bed.

“I just like listening to the sound of your voice,” he replied and Shion knew the other boy was smirking.

“Doesn’t change the fact that your hands are cold.” Shion teased.

 “That’s why I need you to warm me up.”

He could feel the other boy smile against his neck and pressing soft kisses there.

Breath hitching, Shion shifted in his lap, turning around until they were both face to face and Shion’s legs were wrapped around the other boy’s waist.

Their noses bumped against one another and Shion found Nezumi’s hand resting in his own, cold but soft.

The other boy’s hand moved to rest on his face, carefully stroking his still damp hair to the side, his thumb softly caressing the scar on Shion’s cheek bone.  
   
They sat like this for a while, eyes locked. The rain had stopped and the room went completely silent apart from the sound of the breaths they shared.

Shion had always found Nezumi’s eyes strangely beautiful; they were grey just like the sky on the stormy days that Shion had always adored so much. And despite the harsh grey colour Shion could always feel the other boy’s eyes soften when their gazes met, making them look like melted silver.    
  
Shion’s thoughts were interrupted when Nezumi  leaned forward, moving  even closer, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Shion’s nose, causing his face to heat up.  
  
His mouth wandered to Shion’s flushed cheeks, pressing more kisses there and then, finally, reaching his mouth, first kissing the outer corner and then placing his lips fully on Shion’s.

Nezumi’s lips felt soft on his, moving against his own as Shion kissed him back slowly, one hand tangled in his hair, the other one placed around the back of his neck.  
  
Shion placed his thumb on Shion’s chin for better access, tilting his head a bit and further deepening the kiss, earning a small gasp from Shion who was now grabbing a fistful of his shirt.  
  
Shion leaned in even more, to get closer, impossibly close really, causing Nezumi to lose balance, ending up with Shion collapsing on top of him.

Shion muttered a quiet apology, but Nezumi didn’t seem to mind, placed another small, chaste kiss on Shion’s lips before he flicked both of them over so they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

Nezumi tried to say something but Shion cut him off with yet another kiss. They continued kissing like this for a while, Shion holding Nezumi’s face in his hands, Nezumi running his hands through Shion’s soft, feather-like hair.  
  
They kissed like that until they were out of breath, their kisses turning slower, lazier until they were both struggling to stay awake.   
  
After pressing one last kiss on the top of Shion’s head, Nezumi buried his face in the other boy’s neck, tangling their legs and holding him tight.

After a while Shion could feel the other boy’s breath becoming slower, steadier. He smiled, feeling himself drift away into long-awaited sleep, taking one of Nezumi’s now warm hands into his own and snuggling into the other boy.

“I’m glad I met you.” He whispered quietly, not to wake the other boy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading, I hope you liked it !  
> There will most likely be a second part so look out for that c:


End file.
